


A night out

by schneckle123



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Big Brother, Drinking, Haechan hanging out with Taeil, Other, Sibling Vibes, Soft Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, can you tell I love Haechan and Taeils relationship, just something my brain came up with for some reason, moon taeil - Freeform, moon taeil is the best, nct - Freeform, night out, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:55:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29959884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schneckle123/pseuds/schneckle123
Summary: Taeil had plans with his friends and Haechan joins in because he's bored
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil
Kudos: 15





	A night out

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure what this is but I honestly love Haechan and Taeils relationship and so my brain came up with this. Let me know if you liked it or if you want to see them do something else, I'd love to write some other stuff but I have no idea what.
> 
> This is also not proof read and I wrote this last night at like 4am so excuse any mistakes :)  
> Also the POV's are all over the place but I hope it still makes sense

Taeil was just putting on his jacket when Haechan waltzed into the door of his and Yutas shared room. “Where are you going?” The younger boy asked, but Taeil didn't reply right away, making sure he had his phone and wallet safely inside his pockets, “out with some of my friends.” He finally replies after Haechan had dramatically thrown himself on to one of the beds. “Can I come?” He asked, looking up at the older boy with his puppy dog face, “no, not tonight. They’re all older than you, you won't have fun.” Taeil tried to explain but Haechan wouldn't let loose, “please, nobody wants to hang out with me anymore.” He pouted and Taeil already knew he lost this fight but gave it one last attempted, “you won’t enjoy yourself, trust me. Besides you can ask the dreamies to hang out with you.” Haechan shook his head, making his hair swing from one side to the other, “but I want to hang out with my older brother.” He pouted and Taeil sighed before turning to look at the Maknae, “fine, go put on a nicer outfit, but hurry, I’m already kind of late.” Haechan beamed from one ear to the other before running out. Taeil rolled his eyes but smiled, he couldn't help but have a soft spot for Haechan. He pulled out his phone, letting his friends know that he would be bringing his group member and that they should all behave, as he was quite young. They all cooed at him, calling him a babysitter but were nevertheless excited to meet this Haechan.  
Speaking of which, the younger man appeared in the doorway, dressed in a casual sweater and some ripped skinny jeans, a waist bag slung over his shoulder, “I’m ready Moon Taeil.” he sang as he looked proudly at the oldest member. “Alright, lets go.”  
Before they even made it out the door, Taeyong appeared in the doorway of his room and looked at them confused. “Where are you guys going?” he asked, “Taeil is meeting his friends and so am I.” Haechan exclaimed. Taeyong looked at the older man with a questioning look on his face, “He’s lonely so I let him tag along, be glad, you’ll have him out of your hair for a couple of hours.” He joked and Taeyongs face split into a smile. “I guess.” He laughed and wished them a good night, before disappearing back into his room, shutting the door silently.  
By the time the car had pulled up outside the bar where Taeil was meeting his friends, Haechan had become quiet. “The driver can still take you home.” Taeil offered, not in a mean way, but in a concerned way. It's not often that Haechan was this still. “No, I just want to make sure that I make a good impression on your friends. I want them to like me.” the younger man admitted and Taeil laughed wholeheartedly. “Of course they’ll like you. You're my little brother. Come on, let's go inside. Keep your hood on until we’re in the back though. Don't need anyone asking unnecessary questions.” and Haechan nodded, doing as he was told and following Taeil out of the car. A group of guys were standing near the entrance and when they spotted the two of them, they beamed and called them over. Taeil greeted them all with a quick hug.  
He spotted Haechan standing behind him and put an arm around his shoulder, “this is Haechan, Haechan, these are my friends but you’ll get to know them as the night goes on.”  
They found a nice booth in the back of the bar and settled in, Haechan making sure to sit as close to Taeil as possible. He looked at the other men around the table and they all seemed quite nice. He kept thinking, if Taeil likes them then so can I. One of them men with jet black hair and freckles on his nose ordered 3 bottles of different soju before they settled into a comfortable conversation, talking about work and life and their families and it made Haechan think that if Taeil hadn't joined SM he too would be talking about his family and his home life too.  
When the waitress put the bottles on the table and handed out glasses there was a cheer from everyone, and Haechan almost giggled but kept it in. He watched as Taeil unscrewed a bottle and began to pour it into each glass, filling them up over half way exempt for the one in front of the youngest. Taeil looked at Haechan and smiled, “slow and steady wins the race.” Haechan was about to protest, wanting to say that he was old enough but he knew that this was Taeils night and not his so he just kept quiet, thanked his hyung and took the glass to his lips, pouring the liquid down his throat.  
Taeil poured another round as Min-kyu, one of his oldest friends, talked about his wife and the fact that they had planned a trip together and something inside him hurt a little. This could've been his life too, he thought as he took his glass and drank the content in one go, scrunching his nose a little at the after taste. But then he noticed Haechan next to him, laughing at something one of his friends said and he couldn't help but remember all the amazing places he’s been able to travel, all the people he’s got to meet and all the things he’s got to experience because of the life he chose for himself and a smile spread across his face as he swung an arm around his younger brother, pulling him closer and nodding in satisfaction. He felt a little buzzed already. Not because he was a lightweight but he’s barely eaten anything all day due to them practicing and him being busy and so this Soju was hitting just right.  
The atmosphere in the bar was very relaxed. Quiet music played from a speaker above them and the chatter of people felt almost like a whisper. Haechan stayed pretty quiet during their conversations, only chipping in once in a while. He liked seeing Taeil like this. He almost looked like a normal 26 year old guy.  
It was Minho’s idea to go to a club and everyone agreed. Taeil felt pretty good already and he was all smiles and giggles and Haechan loved it, knowing he would tease him with it the next day. They packed up their things, paid and left the bar. Haechan who was also definitely feeling the effects of the Soju kept close to Taeil, who put an arm around his shoulder and pulled him close, “are you having fun?” The older man asked and Haechan nodded, “your friends are really nice. And they paid for everything, how come?” Haechan wanted to know but Taeil didn't get a chance to answer as they were ushered into a cab with Min-kyu and Jin-ho. Haechan can't remember the last time he took a cab like this, usually they had a driver who would take them places, or even just their manager.  
He leaned his head on Taeils shoulder as he listened to him talk about some movie he and Yuta watched the other day. Taeil patted Haechans knee comfortingly and Haechan closed his eyes for the rest of the ride.  
Once they arrived outside the club they regrouped and headed for the entrance, all being allowed in immediately, except for Haechan and his baby face, who had to show identification. The bouncer looked unsure, but Taeil slung his arm around the younger man and smiled up and the bouncer who sighed but nodded.  
The club was full and they had difficulties finding a place to settle down, but eventually found an empty spot far enough away from the speakers, to be able to understand each other. “I’ll get some shots.” Taeil insisted before getting up, Haechan followed him like a lost puppy, and together they fought their way through the ever growing crowd and up to the bar. “6 tequila shots please.” Taeil asked as the bartender stepped close enough towards them, he nodded and walked away. Taeil turned to his young companion, “the reason they paid for the drinks is because we have made the pact from the beginning that they wouldn't look at me any different. No matter how many people know me, no one will know me the way they do. We’ve grown up with each other, they dont treat me any differently only because I’m an idol.” Haechan nodded and smiled. “That’s good. That you have them.” He added and Taeil agreed, “yeah, it's nice to be away from the whole NCT thing sometimes. To be seen as Taeil the person, not Taeil the singer.” he explained and Haechan felt a pang of guilt for insisting on joining, “I can go home if you want. I didn't know you needed time away from us sometimes.” he explained but Taeil gave him a soft smile and shook his head, “It’s fine. Besides, I could never say no to you.” taeil admitted just as the bartender set a plate with 6 shots, a couple slices of lemon and a salt shaker before the pair. Taeil handed him some money before taking the plate and walking back towards his friends.  
After everyone has had their shot, Minho and Jin-ho decided to head to the dancefloor, draggin Taeil along, leaving Haechan with Min-kyu and Joon-ho (the dark haired man with freckles). “So how are you liking the night so far?” Min-kyu asked, “it’s fun, it’s weird to see Taeil with people his age who are not Idols.” he admitted as he watched his Hyung laughing at something his friend said. “Yeah I can imagine.” Min-kyu answered, also looking at the group of familiar faces, disappearing into the crowd of people. “What’s he usually like then?” Joon-hu asked and Haechan had to think for a minute, “he acts like the oldest, you know? He acts like our older brother, looking out for us, making sure we’re ok, let’s us come to him if we need something. He’s quiet and observes and only sometimes this other side of him comes through, where for a moment he remembers that he’s allowed to be himself. But when he’s with you he’s so alert and excited, it’s really nice to see. It also makes me think that he’s holding himself back when he’s with us. But again, he is the oldest, I think he feels a responsibility of some sorts.” Heachan had never really admitted that to anyone but he knew he could trust Taeils' friends with this information and he somehow felt a little relieved. “It’s really interesting to hear someone from his work life talk about him like that. I mean we’ve kind of watched Taeil grow up but you get to experience him a completely different way.” Haechan nodded, “it’s good to know that there are people out there who love him as much as we do.” “Oh I can promise that we absolutely love him.” Haechan agreed excitedly as he watched Taeil reappear from the crowd and walk towards them. He let himself fall into the seat next to Min-kyu and smiled at everyone present. “Who are we gossiping about?” He asked and Heachan could tell that the alcohol in his system was finally properly kicking in. “You.” he admitted and Taeil laughed out loud his cheeks red. “Come, let's get some more drinks.” He insisted as he reached his arm out for Haechan, who got up from his seat and took his Hyungs hand, letting the older man pull him through the crowd and back to the bar. Haechan noticed that he liked this drunk Taeil. He was more affectionate then not drunk Taeil and as Haechan loved skinship, this was absolutely up his alley. Surprisingly Heachan didn't even feel drunk, but rather just happy. “So, how are you?” Taeil asked lazily as he waited for their drinks. “Good.” Haechan laughed. “That’s good, you should dance a little, loosen up. Have another drink.” Taeil explained, moving his hand from around Haechans shoulders to Haechans arm, squeezing it a little, “Go have fun. Be a kid.” He added with a goofy smile and the younger man nodded.  
And just as promised, Haechan found himself surrounded by sweaty bodies, Taeil and his friends dancing around him and he just let himself go, jumping up and down to the music, finally feeling some sort of affect from the drinks in his system.  
After a while, Taeil knew he needed a break, walking back to their table, where Minho was sitting, talking to a pretty girl. He made sure to not disturb them as he sat down and closed his eyes for a second. “You good?” He heard his friend ask, “yeah, just tired, it’s been a long day.” He admitted reopening his eyes and looking at Minho, the girl no longer next to him. “I like the kid, he’s really nice.” Minho explained and Taeil nodded, “yeah me too.” “How come you brought him?” “He asked, and I can’t say no to the Maknae, he's too precious, you should see his puppy dog eyes, unbeatable.” Taeil explained, sitting up and taking a sip from the water bottle that had somehow appeared on the table. “Besides, I like having him around. Keeps me grounded.” Taeil added. “And,” he continued, “it’s good for him to be around non idol people, I don’t think he gets the chance very often and it's good to remind him that he is in fact just a normal human being who’s allowed to be a normal 20 year old once in a while.”  
They spent the next couple of hours at the club, Taeil and his friends paying for drinks, fueling their body with energy. And by 4am, everyone was slumped and ready to head home. They all walked out of the club, hugging and saying how they should do this again sometime soon and that Haechan was more than welcome to join again if he wanted to, to which the drunk 20 year old only nodded with a loopy smile. He had his arms wrapped around Taeils arm, running his fingers over the fabric of the jumper, liking the way it felt. Taeil who had sobered up quite a bit felt almost sorry for the drunk boy on his arm and pulled his arm from him and lopped it around his waist instead. “Let’s get you home, huh?” and Haechan nodded tiredly. “I’ll text you guys. Get home safe.” Taeil said looking at his friends, already missing them. They smiled and headed one way while he and his drunk companion headed the other, looking for a cab.  
Once inside the car, Taeil gave the address, letting Haechan lean against his shoulder. “Did you have a good night?” He asked but got only a nod in response. “Please don't throw up, Taeyong would kill me.” He pleaded and Haechan only nodded again.  
They soon arrived outside their dorm. Taeil paid the driver before climbing out of the car Haechan following behind him, stumbling a little as he found his footing. “I’m so tired.” He mumbled as he cuddled closer to his oldest member, wrapping his arm around the older man's waist, and letting him pull him towards the front door and towards the elevators. They arrived on their floor and finally found their apartment, unlocking the door quietly and taking off their shoes. Taeil walked Haechan to his room and opened the door. Johnny was fast asleep, sprawled out on his bed, half the blanket on the floor.  
Haechan walked to his bed by the door, took off his waist bag that barely hung over his shoulder, pulled off his pants and sweater before laying down and pulling the covers over himself, a satisfied smile on his face. Taeil watched him before leaning over his body and whispering a quick goodnight, before walking over to Johnny and pulling the covers back over him. He gave one last glance at Haechan before quietly walking out and closing the door.  
Taeil made his way to the kitchen where he filled two glasses with water, dropping on off in Haechans bedside table, when the younger boy looked at him with a drowsy look on his face, “thank you for taking me out tonight. I’ll pay you back later.” “Take me out to dinner instead and we’ll be even.” Taeil whispered back and Haechan nodded, before closing his eyes again.  
Taeil entered his and Yutas room and set his glass down next to his bed. He took off his sweater and jeans, and put on a random shirt and layed down in his bed, plugging his phone into his charger. “Did you two have a good night?” Yuta asked from beside him, making Taeil jump. “I didn't know you were awake, but yes, it was fun. You should join some time.” Taeil explained, looking at his room mate, “yeah, that sounds fun. Sleep tight.” Yuta replied, laying his head back on his pillow and closing his eyes. Taeil did the same, suddenly feeling the exhaustion of the night catch up with him.


End file.
